True love or lust?
by cherisse
Summary: chichi has one mission but will her mission succeed? and what about love? will she find her true love or is it just lust
1. Chapter 1

**True love or lust?**

_chapter 1_

_so you see many people dont like to talk about them,  
because of what they can do, its in their nature.  
killing and torture is all they know.  
they are proud of what they can do, no is no option for them.  
arrogant they are, thinking they are unbeatable.  
maybe its true but i dont give up on my dream, not giving up for what i see in my dream, its a message.  
my mind tells me to forget this story about the cruel race but my heart refuse to believe that this story can be true, a legend we call, a legend that many people believe.  
they are coming for sure, i know it but for now only thing i can do is train hoping to get stronger.  
i hope one day.  
one day i get the chance to meet one of them.  
i know its sounds crazy, people told me that already, i know i am but i cant help it, i want revenge, i want to feel the thrill of the battle.  
until that day arrives, i'll be here waiting for them.  
Saiyans...i whispered._

_i'm sorry this chapter is very short but i`ll make the next one longer i promise_

_so whatcha think.. ?  
Is it good or bad?  
please review.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowely opened up my eyes, looking at the sky

my head felt heavey, like it was going to explode.

I decided to lay down on the ground.

I wanted to think about other things than some

dream i had lastnight, but somehow

My thoughts went back to my dream

Itwas strange, but at the same time it felt good.

I dont know if its a good thing or a bad thing.

Its feels like im drowning but at the same time i feel

stronger than before.

Its so confusing.. damm myself.. i dont know

What it is.. everything is blurry in my dream

But the message is the only thing i`ve heard

Princess.. our love will blossem, like flower

I dont know what that means, our love?

I couldnt see his face, it was blurry

I wanted to wake up but i couldnt

Something or someone was holding on me

I was scared for a bit, i could feel his

Breath on my neck, i could feel his

tongue on my neck.

I felt powerless i couldnt do anything

I couldnt move the only way i hoped

for was when was dream going to end

after that i couldnt remember a thing, i cant remember

waking up. it was strange.

i looked at my watch seeing it was 5.30

better go home.. i whispered.. he is probably waiting for me

i smiled , just thinking about him makes my day good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do not own DBZ/GT  
( I wish) but seriously i forgot to do that**

**(** sweatdrops**)**

**I know its emberassing but who cares right?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I love him, he is just perfect for me

i can only smile and blush when i see him

his face, his smile, his body

i feel like im the luckiest girl in the world

to have him as my man, yes i am

lucky.

sometimes i feel like i dont deserve him

he is too perfect for me, like a dream

but yet without him i would feel completely empty

yes he is perfect for me, he is strong, kind and gentle

I closed my eyes for a minute to see only his body before me

I blushed at the sight of how he was looking without his clothes,

his naked body, it defentily is muscular and hard, i blushed at the

thought of me touching his chest and kissing it tenderly

I openend my eyes and smiled at the thought of

our bodies joined together, feeling the warmth

inside of me.

its defentily time to go home.

i put my hands at the side of my mouth calling, flying nimbus

the yellow puffy cloud coming fast as it could be

i petted the cloud and i climbed on the nimbus

telling him to go home very fast.

i smiled when i looked at the blurry trees and homes

i cant wait.. she whispered. im defentily in the mood now

she laughed. wow i need to have get some action

its driven me crazy, i can see him in front of me

standing naked , his hands traveling over my body

dam it.... im losing it.. down girl. i feel shivers

running down my spine, ok chichi, think of something

else, something serious

ok.. well let see..oh i could think about the meetings

i had, but its too boring, well every subject in my

mind is good, if it doesnt involve sex in it

why am i arguing with my self?

Nimbus.. go faster, i said loudely, i looked down at my

clothes, witch was dirty.

dirty..hmm he likes dirty.. i smirked at the thought of..

What the thell am i thinking, stop thinking about it for now

damn it.

as i look before me, i smiled seeing what it was in the view

Ok nimbus show me how fast you can go.

the cloud went fast enough, so fast that i almost fell from the cloud

ok that's why i never stand on a cloud, she said dryly.

ok nimbus.. we are here, thank you, i said petting the cloud,

the cloud took off after bringing chichi at her destination

im home.. she whispered.

i walked towards the huge castle, looking at the front door

im so nervous, i dont know why i feel like that, well

im not going to worry about it, its not healty.

well here it goes..i walked further but stop

when the door suddenly opened.

'Chichi where have you been young lady, where were you?'

''uh..daddy you know i was outside for a wh..''

'Dont start with me..do you know what time it is?' ox-king said

a little bit frustrated.

'Uhm..yess 6.00 pm?'' i think.

'No its 6.30 pm', the ox-king said sternly, you could tell that he was mad

his face was red from the anger.

I'm sorry daddy..i forget i guess', i know its not a excuse, but i was thinking

about some things and i was.. well i was deep in thoughts''

Ox-king looked over at his daughter, he couldnt stay mad at her, she was his

only daughter, of course he could be overprotective but he didnt want to lose her.

'It's ok chichi, come here sweetie', chichi walked to her father.

The ox-king smiled at his daugher and put his arm around her shoulder,

C`mon honey, lets go inside, i have a suprise for you.

chichi`s smiled widely, really daddy?'' thank you, giving her father

a kiss on his cheek. she runs inside, leaving her father alone.

girls.''.ox-king sighed

As she walked inside the livingroom with a smile on her face thinking

what present her father could give to her, when her eye caught a glimpse

of something shiny, she saw a new white dress with little diamonds on the neck

She screamed and run towards the dress holding and screaming from happiness

her father was now inside when he saw his little girl hugging her dress

'oh daddy, thank you, thank you' she said happily looking over to her father

'Your welcome honey now sweetie if you excuse me i have to finish off some papers

i'll be in the office if you need me ok', ox-king said hugging his daughter.

'Ok daddy'. Ox-king left the room, leaving his,

daughter alone in the livingroom for a while.

Well..well.. well.. aren't you looking sexy tonight, a sudden soft voice said suddenly behind her,

'Your looking hot as usual'

Chichi smiled knowing who it was and turned around to see her man, her lover.

'Well i can't help it', she joked.

He looked in to her deep black onyx eyes , it some how was glittering like stars

Chi i need you he moaned softley. chichi placed her dress on the couch again and walked

to her lover to stop a few inches away from him, his eyes were sparkeling from the love

and need he had for her. she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered

'take me right now', she smirked.

* * *

**Pleas feel free to review**

**I wanna thank **

**Tom Perry, Jane Black278, and Martha**

**for the reviews, Thank you very much**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: again i do not own dbz/gt**

**or any characters in it**

**author`s note: new story its called the game of love, my favorite couple will be in it**

**please read it and review**

* * *

**chapter 3 **

'' well let's go upstairs then''.

''you... know my handsome warrior, we don't have to go upstairs'', chichi said seductively.

''my, my, my aren't you in a naughty mood'', he said smirking.

when am i not in a naughty mood, she said in between nipping his neck,

i think i need some punishment, would you give it to me?'' she said sensually.

of course i can do that, he said cupping her face with his big hands(ooh mama)

his face came closer to hers as his lips touched her lips softey. her hands were

in his hair as his hands were all over her body squeezing her buttocks, as she

moaned. they slowely parted from each other to get some air, as their breath

slowely ceased to normal. chichi slowely took her shoes off, throwing some were

a cross the room, never tooking her eyes from her lover.

he looked at her with lust and need in his eyes. he took his boots off, following

his shirt, as she stared lustfully at his beautiful muscular chest.

he smirked as he slowely walked to her direction, making cat whistles.

she needed this more than anything, she wanted to forget this day, and

the dream she had. slowely he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

as he whispered some dirrty words in her ear, making her shiver.

she wrapped her arms around his neck. he placed her gently on the couch,

as he gentely climbed on her, pressing his body against her. his hands

were traveling down to her dress only to be stopped by chichi, he looked at her

with confusion on his face as she smiled.

chichi nodded as he removed her dress and threw it some where on the ground,

his eyes were sparkeling from the sight he saw, her perfect fully rounded breasts

he licked his lips as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it as the other

hand were squeezing the other breast. she moaned loudely as he was rubbing himself

on her body, not feeling his hardend member poking against her thigh. her hands

were lowering his back, rubbing it gentely. he suddenly stopped and smirked at her

he slowely lifted himself up, taking his pants and his boxers off as he was placing

himself on her, she bit her lip seductively as she looked in his eyes.

he kissed her slowely parting her mouth with his tongue begging for a entrance,

she gladly welcomed it as their tongues battled with the lust they had.

his hands were slowely traveling to her stomach, rubbing it up and down

as he came to a ''special'' place he longed for. he slowely broke the kiss off

as he looked in to her beautiful eyes while removing her underwear.

she smirked saying'' take me right now''. he gladly nodded his head in

agreement as he removed her underwear. he slowely parted her legs,

as he slowely positioned himself between her thighs, his member pressed

against her womanhood. he looked in to her eyes giving her a firm kiss

as he pushed himself in her womanhood. she moaned loudely not caring

if her father was in his so called ''workroom''. his thrust were slowely

at first, their hips bucked each other, as they moved up and down.

he sucked her neck, as he hold one of her hands upbove her head.

he groaned from the pleasure, he bucked his hips more, as he

thrusted faster. she wrapped her legs around his strong waist, as she

begged for him to go deeper and faster. he moaned her name

as he could feel the walls inside of her tighten around his member

he thrusted faster, as sweat forming on their heads.

chichi screamed from the pleasure as she bucked her hips.

they were both so close, they could feel it.

he rammed inside of her one more time, grunting and groaning

as he released himself in to her womanhood.

he pulled himself out of her, looking at her as she smiled at him, giving

her a quick kiss as he layed his head on her chest, both painting heavily from

their activity. chichi .. he called painting heavily.

yes.. brolly? she asked, looking down at him.

i... love ... you he said between his breaths, slowely his eyes closed as he fell in sleep.

chichi looked suprised (** he loves me?**) she wondered if it was love

she wished she could say the same thing, she wished she felt the same.

she gasped at her thoughts . but it was true.. she couldn't deny it.

how long can she keep up with this cover? after the dream, the message

she felt different but yet still the same, she wanted to know more about this dream , about this

mystery man that appears in her dream, (** could he be the one**)

CHICHI... !!

* * *

**finally i'm done with this chapter**

**i want to say this story isn't going to be easy for our couple**

**now who thought this lover of chichi was kakkarot?**

**don't worry you guys.. im a kakkarot and chichi fan**

**they defentily come together, but you know the title explains a lot( lust, lust)**

**if not, i''ll explain it to you later, next chapter**

**now you have to read out for yourself.**

**next chapters : i'll introduce kakkarot and who is this person who caught chichi?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: (** someone's thoughts**)**

**chapter 5**

somewhere on a planet there stood 2 elite warriors talking about their plan and their mission.

so.. the taller warrior spoke. his hair was spiky and his eyes were teal. he was in his super saiyan mode.

'i think this was enough for our training today because from the look on your face i totally beat you vegeta'.

kakkarot smirked looking very happy and arrogant.

'Shut up you pathetic saiyan, it was just your lucky day so don't get to cocky ', vegeta yelled.

' so where is that slave ? kakkarot said out of curiosity,

in my bed where else, i showed her some manners, she was getting on my nerves each day'.

well that doesn't suprisme at all, kakkarot said laughing.

how about you kakkarot? whats with that salima woman? is she a good fuck or worthless like

those other bitches, vegeta looked up at kakkarot who was staring in space again.

Vegeta caught his guard often staring at nothing, something was bothering him, he could tell.

kakkarot snapped out of his gaze and looked back at vegeta.

Well to tell you the truth.. defintiley a good fuck.. you know woman are always good at fucking

well most of them anywayz, he laughed while vegeta smirked.

you're right with this one kakkarot, but don't get me wrong or get wrong ideas in your head

but what's bothering you lately? i can see you're not... well your usual self, your eating habits

changed witch is a big shocker and when someone's is talking to you.. you don't even respond.

so tell me, and this is a order vegeta commanded.

'well i didn't knew you cared', kakkarot laughed

' I don't but im your prince and i order you to tell me everything right now', vegeta said annoyed.

'well i have this dream and in this dream there is this woman telling me something about

raising your voice isn't everything, what's inside is important, she is repeating that every night.

every night i get one of those dreams, sometimes i cant see her and then next i can, and sometimes

i could swear she was here, its damn frustrating, kakkarot snapped.

'Well.. how did she looked like?

kakarot smile turned into a smirk, well i can say she looked very fuckable.

vegeta laughed.

''heey Kakkarot, a young woman yelled. the young woman walked up to kakkarot and

gave him a kiss on his lips. ''hey handsome'' she said shyly.

what is it that you want woman? kakkarot groweld, vegeta just stared at this girl.

(** i guess kakkarot taste in woman is not bad**)

'' don't be like that, i just want talk to you in private, its important , she said eyeing vegeta .

Vegeta snorted..and walked away leaving kakkarot and salima behind.

'you know i missed you, she said stroking his arm with her hand while looking in his eyes.

So its not my problem, he said annoyed.'

C'mon don't be like that kakkarot, i know you want me, i can smell it, she said blushing

he groweld, he picked her up and went to his room and layed her on his kingsize bed.

C'mon big guy, she teased i know you want some of this, she undressed her self, leaving her naked.

kakkarot looked down at her body with only lust in his eyes, he felt himself getting harder.

''no foreplays'', i want to fuck you very good he said licking his lips. she nodded.

he undressed himself very quickely throwing his clothes around the room, he placed himself

between her tights as he roughly pushed himself inside of her, he closed his eyes, he could

only wish that it was someone else, some other girl, the girl in his dream maybe, he wished

she was here laying under neath him. he bucked with his hips up and down, as his hands

squeezed her breasts. he wanted to taste her, he kissed her on his lips hungerly as their

tongues battled with each other, she moaned his name as she wrapped his legs around him,

begging to go faster and deeper, he gladly gave in, their hips bucked up and down, he thrust

in and out of her wildly. they were close.. just a little bit longer, she gasped as he thrusted deeper

oHH... they both moaned.( ** i wish she was here**)ohh salima he moaned. after one final

thrust he spilled inside of her, she felt his hot liquid spill inside of her womb.

he pulled out of her and layed next to her, he pulled salima next to his body as she fell asleep,

his body was tired but his mind was floading with images with the woman he sees in his dreams.

the woman he could almost feel. she was in his mind but was it enough for him? of course not

he want to feel her, to touch her and of course fuck her.

just one more day he thought.

just one more day, he smiled before he finally closed his eyes

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kakkarot and chichi ( i cant say much)


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6:**

(**dream sequence)**

_''One more day'' .... she whispered_

_''Who are you?' he asked curious and what do you mean one more day? he looked confused but_

_his voice sounded irritated._

_"'You have to see it for yourself, my warrior, come to me''.. she whispered._

_''How the hell am i supposed to trust you, i'm tired of this shit.. just say what you have to say_

_and then leave me alone woman''...he yelled._

_''Kakkarot...just come..i will explain it to you.. just trust me''._

_The mist was blocking her body and her face, he could only saw movements_

_''How did you know my name woman?'_

_''Well its just for me to know and for you to figure it out''. she said softly._

_''Damn it.. fine.. i'll come if that's the only way to shut your big mouth for once, he walked up to the movents of her body_

_and stopped watching the mist dissapear._

_her body was perfect, her perfect round breasts and nice perfect hips, and beautiful legs, he could only stare at her body_

_till she noticed that he was looking at her body._

_''Excuse me but my face is up here and not down there and besides you have to wait''.. she smirked._

_he quickly looked up at her face, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. she was beautiful._

_''W..who are you?' he stuttered still looking suprised._

_''My name i can't not tell you just yet, she said pushing her black shiny hair behind her shoulder._

_''But i can tell you what you're feeling right now.. its the same feeling i struggle with, its difficult to explain_

_we are so different and yet we do complete each other in a way''. _

_''What feeling? he frowned._

_''Don't deny it kakkarot, i know you have this dreams for months now and so do i'._

_I don't care woman but i want to know the whole story about this dream''._

_''That my warrior i don't know. im like you, im sleeping and having this dream right now but its just different_

_in my dream you are the one telling me this what i tell you, i know its sounds confusing right now but _

_i can't tell you just yet , that's why i said just one more day''._

_kakkarot frowned looking confused._

_''But there is something behind all of this, we have to figure it out very soon._

_''But i want you to be honest with me and don't play the tough guy every time, if you want this to end you_

_have to do what i say understood''. she said sternly._

_''Why woman?. its the other way around you have to listen to me, you can't give me orders'' he said harshly_

_looking angrily._

_(**Uhg... Men. typical**) ''Why are you being so damn difficult?' she said raising her voice, now litte annoyed_

_''Listen im not like you and im not like any other guy who listens to your foolish things, so just drop the act_

_and tell me, instead of telling things i don't give a shit about'' kakkarot groweld._

_''I was telling you.. it was just the beginning''.._

_''Just keep it short woman, leave the little things out!' kakkarot whispered dangerously._

_''Fine.. you arrogant bastard''..she yelled. _

_''He could feel his anger rise but he supressed it but somehow he could'nt stay mad at her for that long_

_'Now she said .. not too long ago i had a vision or a flashback of you're race coming to my planet_

_and destroying my family and innocent people, she said . chichi had to clench her jaw to supress her anger_

_''But that was just the beginning of the visions, now i can see you in my dreams and in my vision_

_telling me some stuff which i can't not understand. i can sense that something is coming and i wanted to_

_tell you because of the things i've saw in my dreams and visions''._

_''well.. you've wasted your time, i don't care whats coming and if its a threat i can handle it, so thanks_

_for the warning, he laughed out loud._

_''I'm serious kakkarot, well if you don't believe me then it's your funeral, by the way kakkarot how is that girl doing, you know what's her name,_

_oh yeah salima, you know the one you fucked last night'' she said smirking with a funny look on her face_

_his body stiffend and his eyes widend as he spoke.. how .. did you know woman? he stuttered._

_'Well like i said before i can see things, but you didn't believe me'' she said staring at kakkarot_

_(**wait she looks so familiar** he thought)_

_Do i? do you finally know who i am?'' she said sarcastically. he frowned as he realised something_

_Chichi?_

**( end dream sequence)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hii...im back, yea..i know its been a while but i had no time really.. i blame my school with the crap they gave me...grrr**

**but anywayz im back i try to update sooner but i cant promise you that.. also im not sure if im going to finish this story**

**the next chapter will be the last i think...im not sure yet.**

* * *

** Chapter 7**

******what the..where am i? she thought..  
this look so real..  
its not real but a part of it is real  
who are you and what do you want from me? she said  
i cant tell you who i am, you have to find out for yourself.  
i am here for a reason and you're the person i was looking for.  
what the hell are you talking about? she said frustrating.  
my..you have quite a temper..he smirked.  
argh....telll me, dont wast my time..  
chichi....  
What? she said shocked and suprised.  
that is your name isn't it? chichi?  
what is it to you?  
a lot..like i said i am here for a reason, something you have to understand.  
and that is? she said sarcastically.  
that is...for me to know and for you to find out, he said seriously.  
What the Hell..her fist clenching at her side..if you want me to understand something  
you have to tell me, what use is it if i have to find out for myself and most importantly  
what are you doing here , if you won't tell me.. all of this makes no sense. she said looking seriously.  
he smiled..  
why are you smiling, i am serious... dont wast my time , tell me something.  
you're one feisty woman, aren't you? he said in his deep sexy voice.  
look who ever you are , come out right now, so i can see your face.  
well not yet.. but right know you have to do something for me..its not going to be easy for you  
but you have to do this.  
do what? she asked confused.  
hmm..how's that man you're dating with..what's his name.. brolly right?  
How do..you...she asked looking around her hoping where the voice came from.  
well i know a lot..about you and your friend.  
Are you ..stalking me? she stuttered. (** how did he know** ) wrapping her arms around her.  
No..im not stalking you chichi, its not in my nature to do that.  
hah..(** yeah right** )  
you have to dump this guy..chichi.. he is not good enough for you  
excuse me? she said raising her eyebrow, you have no right to give me orders  
chichi believe me ..he is hiding something he is not the guy you want him to be.  
what the hell are you talking about? you cant...  
i did'nt want to tell you just yet but you have to trust me, everything im going to tell you right now  
is going to make a difference in your life. i cant say its a good or a bad thing.  
everything is up to you.  
he walked slowly away from his hiding place to chichi.  
turn around he whispered.  
she turned around and saw this man with blac********k spiky hair standing with a smile on his face.  
wAit... YOU.. she yelled suprised.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: heey its been more than two months i think.. but i wasn't sure if i would make another chapter**

**i was debating with my self..hehe.. well i guess i did it ..but i'm more focused on my other story called A new life?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Goku..'' ?**

**Chichi..you must know..i can't stay here that long.. im asking you a favor**

**Please don't be mad at me and listen to me very carefully.**

**She looked confused but nodded.**

**Look about a month or two saiyans will arrive at your planet, now at this part you have to be calm for me **

**Can you do that for me? he looked down at her with a frown on his face.**

**Wait how can i be calm.. that bastards..she greeted her teeth in anger**

**Please chi..listen i'm only warning you because.. he looked away from her with a hurtfull expression on his face.**

**Because what? she snapped.. this is just great she muttered.. i've got to be stronger for this..got to train harder..**

**NO..no matter how hard you train, you can't defeat them.. they are way stronger then you are, and plus as you know**

**they can transform, goku rudely interrupted.**

**pff..you think that will stop me..i'm not a coward goku.. i will protect my people against those bastards..**

**I know you will do anything for your people but please don't do this to..**

**Well i don't care what you think..i will protect them even if.. .. even if... if.. i die.. chichi stammered.**

**his eyes widen before narrowing his eyes..Dammit Chichi..you're really stubborn and really naive aren't you**

**well everything is better than being a coward, my father once told me..don't be scared no matter how sad and tragical**

**life can be, strenght is all you need in the end. she looked away from goku before asking why he warned her.**

**because....**

**........**

**........**

**because you're my wife.**

**she blinked her eyes. W..What?**

**You are my wife chichi and as your husband..i will protect you from everything..**

**But..i..how..? i don't have a ring or any other proof that we are married, how do i know if you'r telling the truth.? she looked at goku.**

**you have to trust me that's all i'm asking for. i know it's confusing to you and trust me im confused too but you have to wait**

**for me..Chichi..everything will be alright like i said i will protect you from everything.**

**There is more to it chichi..it's not just the saiyans.. it's .. he grabbed her hand and kissed her on her soft lips slowy.**

**You and our son..is all that matters to me..**

**What!! Chichi yelled!**

**Listen Chi.. i know.. but there is more and i dont have much time left**

**your dream is almost ending.. that means you're going to wake up soon, so im telling you this.. **

**Come to planet Vegeta goku said holding her hands while looking straight in her eyes**

**chichi looked confused and mad..**_ how could he expect me to move kami knows where that might be _

_while my planet is in danger.'_

**No...**


End file.
